


Jackie and Donna Actually Enjoy Each Other's Company

by periwinklepromise



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: 01x14, Butch Donna (implied), Canon Divergence, F/F, FIx It, First Kiss, Getting Together, One Shot, stolen car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 19:36:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13197117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinklepromise/pseuds/periwinklepromise
Summary: While the guys are busy getting busted for an allegedly stolen car, Jackie and Donna discover they actually enjoy hanging out, just the two of them.





	Jackie and Donna Actually Enjoy Each Other's Company

**Author's Note:**

> Some dialogue is taken from the show. Original dialogue starts with the discussion about Eric.

Donna admitted that she and Jackie had just had a nice time talking, all by themselves. “I know! I'm surprised too,” she chuckled.

The guys seemed a little confused. 

With a little bounce, Jackie turned to face her. “Hey Donna, wanna go to my house?”

If someone had told her a few months ago that this offer would sound the least bit appealing, she would have asked for their stash. But now? “You know what? Okay!” 

They smiled to each other as they left through the basement door. The walk seemed to go by pretty quickly, with Jackie's voice twittering along about the homework she'd already finished, and Jackie's hair swaying in the wind. 

As before, Donna felt pretty impressed with the Burkharts as she followed Jackie upstairs to her room. It was just so pleasant, being in a house with normal, not-bright-blue decorations. But then, Jackie's room did have a lot of pink, and maybe that balanced it out. Jackie was just … so wonderfully feminine. Wonderfully? Donna blushed. She'd always felt so uncomfortable trying to act like a “normal girl”; why did she think classic femininity was wonderful now?

Jackie immediately sprung over to her bed. Donna followed and plopped down in front of her. “Just so you know, Donna, when I finally decide to do it with Michael, I have the whole thing planned out.” Her eyes went glossy as she fantasized. “First, I'll be wearing a very sexy ranoir.”

Donna interrupted, “Don't you mean ...peignoir?” Her mom used to wear one around the house, so she was pretty sure that's how it was pronounced. 

Jackie narrowed her brown and hazel eyes. “Yeah, okay, whatever, stop ruining this, Donna!”

Donna raised her hands in surrender. “Okay!”

“And then there'll be candles everywhere. And also … there'll be a gigantic banner! And then Michael will come in! And the wind will be blowing! And then we'll have the most _magical_ night of our lives.” Jackie sighed in her happiness. 

“So. If you have it all planned out. Why are you, uh,” Donna fumbled. “Why are you still waiting?”

Jackie gave a soft smile. “I want it to be really, really special.”

Donna grinned. “How can it _not_ be with a gigantic banner?”

“Exactly!” she squealed, grabbing Donna's hands. 

“You are so ridiculous sometimes,” she laughed.

“So what about you and Eric?” Jackie asked, squeezing her hands. “Do you have any idea how you want it to happen?” She leaned in, excited. 

Donna rocked backward for a moment in surprise. “Me and Eric?” She leaned in and lowered her voice a bit. “I don't know, Jackie. I don't really think about Eric like that.”

“But you're dating! You kiss and stuff, don't you?”

“Well, yeah. But...”

“But what?” 

Jackie pulled Donna forward suddenly, and Donna barely managed to move to the side so she wouldn't totally crush her, falling down onto Jackie's pile of pink pillows. Jackie laid down next to her, still smiling. “But what?” she repeated.

Donna lifted a shoulder. “I don't know. It's just weird.”

Jackie scrunched her face. “Is he not any good?”

Donna laughed in surprise, then considered. “Well...”

Jackie cackled, falling onto Donna's pillow with her. This close, she smelt like vanilla and flowers. “Oh my god, I _knew_ it. Can't you just, you know, help him on a bit? Tell him what you like? I've had to do that with Michael,” she nods sagely.

“Oh, so Kelso's not perfect?” Donna joked.

“Of course not, Donna!” Jackie rolled her eyes. “Only I am!”

“Oh, I don't know, I could argue with that,” she goaded.

Jackie gasped in exaggerated offense. “Take that back!” she cried out, lifting up over Donna.

“No!”

“Take that back!” she repeated, pushing down on the mattress to make them both shake. 

Donna laughed, putting on a stubborn face. “No!”

“Take that back, or I will pull your hair really, _really_ hard!” Jackie threatened her with narrowed eyes.

“Hair pulling, huh, you like it rougher than I thought,” she teased.

Jackie blinked.

Donna blinked.

Donna felt like there was too much static electricity in the air, crackling. Jackie's face was between hers and the light; her hair was glowing. 

Screw it.

She surged forward, her hands on Jackie's hips, her lips landing on Jackie's off-center. They were soft, and a little sticky from all her lip-gloss. It tasted like strawberries. 

And then Jackie's lips moved. Pressed once, then again. Moved to correct placement. 

Oh god, she was kissing Jackie Burkhart. Jackie _Burkhart_. Rich, popular, cheerleader, Kelso's annoying girlfriend, _Jackie Burkhart_. 

And she was enjoying it. 

Jackie smelled wonderful, and she tasted like strawberries, and her skin was warm where Donna's hands were tucked under her shirt and sweatervest. Donna pulled her closer, so that Jackie was laying on her fully. Their mouths broke apart, and they shared air for a moment before kissing again.

And this time their mouths stayed open.

And they stayed sharing air.


End file.
